The invention relates to a wind powered electricity generation system and more particularly to a novel wind vane assembly. In the past wind vane assemblies have been primarily configured like those of a conventional wind mill. More recent advances in technology have seen some of the newer wind vane assemblies having vanes configured like propeller blades.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel wind vane assembly that is economical to manufacture and assemble.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel wind vane assembly that can be marketed at a reasonable price.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel wind vane assembly that has uniquely configured vanes that respond to the slighest breeze.